


Just Kiss

by LittleBitOffanfic



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Reader Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-08
Updated: 2016-04-08
Packaged: 2018-06-01 00:21:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6493585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleBitOffanfic/pseuds/LittleBitOffanfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fandom: The Avengers <br/>Characters: Bruce Banner, Tony Start <br/>Relationship: Banner/reader <br/>Summary: You, Bruce and Tony have been lab partners for years, but Tony fed up of the politeness between you and Bruce. What will he do to get you both together?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Kiss

You walked through Stark Tower towards the labs, 3 coffees balanced on a tray. You used your hip to push the button on the wall to open the door lab. As the doors opened, you realised you should have taken a little longer.   
“Tony, Shut up or I swear to Thor I will…” Bruce was sitting at his desk while Tony was standing at the other side, learning on the edge. He was smiling while Bruce was staring at him with a warning look.   
“Come on, Brucie. What’s the worse that could happen?” Tony leaned over and pushed Bruce’s shoulder playfully. Bruce recoiled by his touch and signed, putting his head in his hands.  
You just stood in the doorway, wondering whether you should turn round and walk away or stay and try to find out what they were talking about. Just as you were about to walk away, Tony noticed you and walked towards you. He took his coffee off the tray, winked at you, and walked out the room.   
Your thoughts turned back to Bruce. He still had his head in his hands, but he was shaking slightly. You knew this was a bad sign.   
Placing the tray on a near by table before pulling up a chair beside Bruce and stroking his arm lightly. He jumped at the sudden contact and looked at over his shoulder between his arm. His eyes soften when he saw you. You offered him a soft smile, which he returned. You heart jumped. His adorable smile. You didnt know what he was upset about, but you wanted to help in anyway you could. You scooted closer to him and took his hand from his forehead and held it in your small warm hands. He looked tired and a little ill so you decided it was time for bed. You stood up and pulled his arm, so he stood up with you and you lead him out the office. He followed you with out a word.   
He had known you for years and trusted you with his life. Over the years, he had fallen deeply in love with you. The way you laughed, the way your [h/c] hair framed your face perfectly, the way your eyes seemed to sparkle when you were excited. And when he found out smart you were, he couldn’t help but imagen how you were still single. He was so scared that the ‘other guy’ would hurt you that he never even asked you out for coffee. He could risk that.   
You had seen the ‘other guy’ once, but you were 100% convinced he would never hurt you. This is largely because when you had come face to face with The Hulk, he had just stared at you before protected you from the people who were trying to kill you, then sat down beside you and slowly transformed back to Bruce. He hadnt looked you in the eyes for nearly 4 weeks after that. He was afraid he would find fear. He still was.   
He was pulled from the memory when you arrive outside his bedroom and turned to him.   
“You need sleep, Dr Banner. Good night.” After taking your hand from his, you reached up and pecked his cheek with a small kiss. Bruce then leaned down and kissed your cheek in return, his lips sending fire through your cheeks. When he pulled away he was bright red. You giggle but didnt move. You both stared at each other for a minute before Tony’s voice from no-where made you both jump.  
“JUST KISS ALREADY!” You looked up and saw a security camera in the corner on the corridor and concluded that he was watching you both through that.   
But before you could voice your thought, Soft lips where on yours. You gasped into the kiss that was given by Bruce Banner himself. His hand came to rest on your hips, while yours went up into his curly brown locks.   
Bruce suddenly pushed you against the door of his bedroom and moved his hands down to cup your rear. You gasped again. He took advantage of this and slipped his tongue in your mouth. the battle for dominance was interrupted by the same voice echoing thought the hallways.  
“At last. God [y/n], Bruce has been talking about this for yyyyeeeeaaarrrrsss.” Bruce pulled back and glared at the small camera, that slowly started to turn and face another direction. he smirk and turned back to you. Your hands were still in his hair and his still on your rear. You didnt seem to want this to stop so he leaned in and tried to kiss you again, but you pulled back, He looked hurt, until you turned and opened the door to his room. You turned back to him and walked backward into the dark room, a wicked grin on your lips. Bruce chuckled and followed you, beginning to take off his tie.   
“No, keep it on.” You stopped him and pulled him by the tie onto the bed.

 

Tony walked into the lab the next day to find it empty. normally either you or Bruce were already there. He saw a note with his name on it. He picked it up and read the small, neatly written note:  
“Tony, Me and [y/n] are taking the day off. Bruce.  
ps, you are not off the hook for the cameras”

Tony laughed, glad that he wouldn’t have to look like he was doing work today.


End file.
